1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the fabrication of photovoltaic cells. In particular, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods for laser removal of portions of material layers according to a desired pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells are photovoltaic (PV) devices that convert sunlight directly into electrical power. The most common solar cell material is silicon, which is in the form of single or multicrystalline substrates, sometimes referred to as wafers. Because the amortized cost of forming silicon-based solar cells to generate electricity is currently higher than the cost of generating electricity using traditional methods, it is desirable to reduce the cost to form solar cells.
Various approaches enable fabricating active regions, passivation regions, and conductors of solar cells. However, several issues exist with such prior manufacturing methods and apparatus. For example, current methods that provide for laser removal of portions of dielectric and conductive layers during solar cell fabrication are time consuming and can lead to damaging the underlying substrate.
Therefore, there is a need for improved laser removal techniques and apparatus for removing portions of layers and improving substrate throughput during the fabrication of solar cells.